


The Magpie And The Officer

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And forgetful, Balthazar is a thief, Balthazar is cocky, Castiel is done with his brothers shit, M/M, Sam is a cop, Sam wishes he would at least leave a note on the fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is on a job for a very important, very rich buyer and he cant screw this up.</p>
<p>He screws up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magpie And The Officer

The wind whipped the man on the roofs once styled hair, leaving the blond to grumble slightly as he tried and failed to somewhat sort his windswept locks.

“Please stay focused” a voice crackled through his ear piece, as if his accomplice and brother in crime could see him trying to pamper his vanity.

“Calm it, duckling, I’ve got this” the voice on the other side sighed

“I’ve asked you and the others to stop calling me that” the blond chuckled

“You are the baby of the group” he prodded but not completely. Waiting a few more minutes before the voice crackled back on.

“And you’re in, all wired in security systems on the west section have been shut down, currently on loop of the last five minutes so the security guards wont spot you unless you’re a reckless assbutt” the blond grinned.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got Trickster and Constantine waiting for me on the other line, call in if you need me”

“Always do, duckling” He heard his brother grumble one last time before it went radio silent.

Balthazar set to work on making it look like he had broken in through East side of the building, carefully removing the glass panel of the roof’s glass dome ceiling that lead straight to exhibition area. It was also the most heavily guarded area of the museum. The only reason he was even bothering to steal the big fish of the pond this opening was because, hey, he’s the Magpie, got to keep up appearances as a famous thief. After moving around the glass and putting it back on but still showed small, almost unnoticeable signs of movement did he head over the door he entered through.

The wonderful thing about fire escapes was that all establishments must have them accessible from all floors. Even revered art museums such as this one. He pushed it open quietly and strutted through the doorway and through the museum, careful to look for any wandering security guards moving off their tracks he had memorised earlier and to avoid the wireless security systems that even his little brother was unable to hack, well, for now. He had promised to steal him some designs because it was starting to tick his  
dear little Cassie off.

Waltzing through the gallery was almost too easy, he was somewhat disappointed for the lack of challenge. The piece he was getting was highly valued and therefore guarded like fort Knox most of the time. However this museum seemed far too lax. It’s like it wanted him to steal the painting. 

“God dammit”

“Language, little duckling” he chided with a whisper, he may be reckless and a bit over confident in his skill but that did not mean he was a foolish idiot.

“No time for jokes, the system broke the coding, wave for the camera brother of mine”

“Shit” 

Jinxed it.

“Tell me about it, you have ten minutes before the cops get here and I highly suspect the guards are now aware of your position and moving in, there is a staff only stairway to your left down the hall and one right, go up to the third floor” Balthazar quickened on his muffled feet into a sprint, Castiel continued to talk in his ear. The alarms already blaring overhead, drowning Cas out almost completely so his little brother had to yell.

“There are three guards approaching you from behind currently still down the ancient Egypt section, I’ve managed to turn off the cameras on the third floor but the system knows my code now and should be able to break it in five minutes” Balthazar was bolting up the stairs, ever so glad he had stayed lean and agile as he aged from his teenage years where the hardest heist he had pulled on his own was pinching jewellery from small stores where most of the diamonds turned out to be fake anyway. Exposing and ruining their business had been payment enough.

“You’re going to have to avoid your theatrics this time if you want to get the piece, or do you want to pull out?”

“When have I ever?” He chuckled. 

“Magpie” Castiel hissed warningly. Balthazar skidded to a stop on the third floor and could hear the police sirens in the distance.

“What now?” 

“Go over the public stairway in the middle of the floor, it’ll leave you out in the open a little but you should be able get down to the second floor as I switch the floor sweep to the second and fourth, grab the painting from the East side and then you’re going to have to retrace your steps and to the nearest fire escape, I can only keep them off for about five minutes so make it quick”

“Have I ever told you how much I love that big brain of yours, duckling?”

“Not nearly enough, and stop with the name you glorified pigeon” Balthazar laughed.

“Copy that, baby duck” He heard his brother groan and with that for the most part he was on his own. He could hear the guards talking as he sprinted thorough the galleries. He briefly thought upon the last time he got caught. Ah, fond memories of his youth, the rookie cop who had spotted him hadn’t been sore on the eyes either. Unfortunately, hitting on a rookie cop who was eager to prove himself was not the best idea, especially in the middle of a family heist.

He could see the light of the largest sky dome filter onto his path, with the agile grace of a panther he grabbed onto the hand rails and swung himself over the side before letting gravity do its bit as he used his momentum to swing him down and under to the floor below.

He thanked his mother and father for making him attend gymnastics throughout his life, even if he wasn’t using the skills as they would have wanted them too he was thankful none the less.

Landing had obviously caused some noise however he hoped it had been drowned out by the alarms ringing so he had a few more seconds to use before the guards on the floor were alerted of the situation by the guy in the security office. 

He dashed to the exhibition and pulled off his bag. Almost tripping a movement sensor as he ran. This had to be his closest shave yet, he would have basked in the exhilarant of the rare event but it just had to be for one of their highest buyers yet and he couldn’t fuck this up for one of their very, very rich regulars for fear of losing them to a computer.  
At last, he saw his prize.

Quickly and carefully scanning the area for any trips or triggers he edged over to the mid-17th jewel of the day. Obviously the guards would be informed as soon as one of the paintings were removed, especially the world tour special. 

Shoving it not as gracefully as he should for a priceless painting into his bag and dropping a single magpie feather to the ground before turning around and coming chest to chest with a brown mop haired cop.

Shit.

Shit fuck.

The police man was _very_ attractive and _very_ familiar.

Double fuck.

“You must be The Magpie” the giant of a man said coldly.

“And you must be the lucky boy who managed to catch a glimpse” he snipped, his eyes dancing to every point for any escape.

“We’ve been tracking you and the rest of your posse for _years_ and this is how you slip up?” he hissed.

“I wouldn’t think you’d be into gloating” the thief jabbed, it was ignored.

“And do you know what the most annoying part is?” Balthazar felt like this was a rhetorical question.

“Magpie what the fuck are you doing?” Castiel hissed down his ear

“It’s the fact I’ve been dating one of the world’s most famous cat burglars who didn’t tell his boyfriend that this was his heist!” he growled harmlessly. Balthazar grinned.

“It may have slipped my mind” Sam huffed

“You’re lucky I managed to split up with Dean and that I was the one who found you, he’s been ready to roast your feathers for years, him finding out your my boyfriend would have probably made him feel even better”

“How did you divert him?” Balthazar asked curiously

“You have got to be fucking kidding me Balthazar, this, this is your boyfriend that you refuse to let us meet” Castiel continued down his ear. 

“I told him some nerdy fact that there was a famous vase down in the Ancient China section on the fourth floor” Balthazar grinned.

“Still a geek after all these years”

“Once a geek always a geek” Sam smiled fondly

“I’ve given you five more minutes, wrap it up and go, and tell your boyfriend that he’s expected for dinner tomorrow night” He could hear the eye roll and amusement in his baby brothers tone. Balthazar rolled his own eyes, pointing to his head piece at Sam’s confused look.

“I’ve got to fly, darling, I’ll text you the address this evening” he started moving away from the brown haired Adonis of his. Blowing him a kiss which the cop caught with a fond eye roll as the thief walked backwards casually.

“What address?” god did he want to just kiss that confused pout off his face-

“Balthazar, seriously” Castiel hissed

“Why the address of where you’ll be having dinner with my family” Sam’s jaw dropped and Balthazar laughed as he ran away, leaving Sam to gather himself and act like he had just arrived at the scene and had just missed him.

\---

Balthazar spared the gallery one more look. Laughing at the utter chaos he had dipped it into. He did feel sorry as his darling Sammy was most likely going to be filing in reports all day tomorrow just to be able to get off of work in time to meet his family for dinner. That and Dean would be on his back for the rest of his life for making them split up when they had The Magpie in their sights.

With a rev of his motorcycle he pulled away from parking lot. Rule one of a good thief: Hide in plain sight. He chuckled at the images that will appear on the news for the rest of the week on how they thought he had broken in by lowering himself in through the skylight by himself. As if! Whatever excited the media most he guessed.

A cop car drove past him and he grinned under his helmet as he saw his sweethearts older brothers pissed off face flash by. This evening was full of good surprises. He hoped the run of luck would hold out for the eventful meeting tomorrow. His siblings in crime had been dying to meet the man who had managed to sweep the player off his feet and make a some-what honest man of him.

He hoped. Dear god did he hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I might leave this as a one-shot and do a linking multi-fic with these two in this verse. If you spotted the comic book reference then you get a virtual high-five! If you would like to prompt anything for any ship of Supernatural your heart desires then you can find me on tumblr at delimpcol.


End file.
